Kibamonogatari
by WriterofArt
Summary: After the events of Hanekawa turning into Black Hanekawa again, she, Araragi Koyomi and Senjougahara Hitagi start their new year of school. But, this joyous moment of their lives is disturbed by the presence of a unique creature...


...

A wolf?

Similar to the one in red riding hood?

No? Then, the ones that can transform.

Those are the ones mostly called lycanthropes right?

Honestly, I don't know what to say about them.

FANG

CLAW

FANG

CLAW

FANG

The chapter itself might not seem so, but it can become a hairy situation.

**Kibamonogatari Ch. 1 Kyuzetsu Okami **

Disclaimer: I don't own series

Everything out of the ordinary can either be out of place, or just the way it is. As for me, anything abnormal is practically part of my life. Although, I always seem to think Senjougahara-san might be a lot more worse than any case I had to face.

"Good morning, Araragi-kun."

Speaking of which, "Morning, Senjougahara."

"Hm..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Araragi-kun, do you ever wonder if we'll be together forever?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?"

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"You would say that we should die old together?"

"I'd guess right."

"Then I should have us put in one casket for the sake of our never ending love…"

"That's a little obscene for a burial… And your tone doesn't help…"

"Oh, Araragi-kun. Hanekawa-sama... -san wanted to speak with you."

"Is she still bullying you?"

"I don't treat it as bullying, I'm merely doing what she asks for or else she won't accept it."

"That's basically bullying…"

Not much has changed over the months since Oshino-san left, probably except hairstyles. Even though it's a lot more peaceful, it still gets lonely around without the guy.

"Good morning, Araragi-kun!"

"Morning, Hanekawa. Ah, what do you have there?"

"Oh, this is a book on different types of dogs. Did you know dogs can feel envy, but they can never feel guilt."

"Hm, pretty interesting. I thought something like that you would know for yourself."

"I don't know everything, I just know what I know."

"By the way, why a sudden interest in dogs? You planning on buying one?"

"Not really, even if I wanted one, my family wouldn't allow it. It has to do with this wild dog I see everyday on the street."

"Wild dog?"

"Yes, a block away from my house, there's always this big dog waiting for me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. It's a nice dog too, he would always let me pet him. I kind of wish I can keep him."

"So you're trying to see how you can somehow take care of him?"

"In a way, but the thing is, I can't find his species in my book. His size is bigger than a St. Bernard, and his coat is rougher than a Husky's…"

"Eh? I'd like to see such a creature."

"Actually, that's what I'd like to ask you."

"Heh? Really? Why is that?"

"Something feels funny about it whenever I get close to it…"

"Funny? What do you mean?"

"Even though it's a calm dog, I can feel an eerie aura around it."

"Eerie? Could it be a spirit of some sort?"

"Maybe, that's why I'm asking for your help."

I agreed to help, but I had an uneasy feeling about what I might find. Sure enough, as we got closer to Hanekawa's house, the first thing I saw was a big, dark canine-like creature.

"Hi there! I'm glad to see you too!"

The dog seems nice enough, but I don't think _dog_ would be the right word… The first thing that popped in my head was…

_...Wolf..._

"See, Araragi-kun. This is the dog that's always here. Try and see if you can pet him…"

"Um… Sure. Hey there boy- Yeow!"

Grrr!

"He almost bit me."

Now that I look closer, this dog's teeth seem different than an average dog's.

"I guess he's not used to others, hehe."

"Neh, Hanekawa… Don't you think this is more than a dog?"

"What do you mean?"

"His features, it's not an average dog's features."

"True, it could be a different species."

"No, that's not it. I think this may be a wolf."

"You could be right. But if so, what's it doing in a city and being so docile?"

"That could be proof of it being a spirit, wolves are rare in Japan and many don't go near humans."

"That sounds about right."

Getting a better look, something about it's eyes gave off a strange presence. Apparently, a closer look wasn't a good idea…

"Ow! Come back here mutt!"

"Heh, suddenly pouncing on you and running off could be a good sign for liking you."

Somehow, I doubt it. But, I did feel an odd vibe about that thing.

(POV 3rd person)

As Hanekawa slept on the ground in the hallway, she got up in the middle of the night. For some reason, she went to the front door and opened it. Under the ray of a streetlight, Hanekawa found the same dog.

"Hey there, I can probably find you a snack if you want."

The creature's eyes open to show red, glaring pupils staring at Hanekawa. The sight made Hanekawa feel dazed, and she felt like she was collapsing.

Hanekawa suddenly woke up, drenched in sweat. She got up and held her head.

"It's been awhile since I had nightmares."

As Hanekawa left home for school, she saw the dog again. The dog panted and wagged it's tail for joy as it saw Hanekawa. Hanekawa hesitated at first, but noticed the dog sat down and patiently waited to be petted. Hanekawa did so, and gleefully smiled.

"It was just a dream, that's all it could've been…"

As Hanekawa left, the creature laid down and snuffed.

"_...Arigatou…_"


End file.
